Arceus and His Plan
by PokeSkyper
Summary: Arceus has a plan to change a boy's feelings for Pokemon forever- but will it work?
1. Chapter 1 The Hall of Origin

Hello there, PokeSkyper is back again. But now he's with another person who's absolute real name is Gladiator. But anyway, on with the story. It's about Pokemorphs but oh well I'm getting bored with this intro, so I'll just start typing.

CHAPTER 1: The Hall of Origin

I was awoken in the night by a booming noise. I rolled over and tossed and turned while I remained in a state of half-awareness. A portal opened inside the floor and started spinning rapidly. Everything within a ten-metre radius that had at least some heat was pulled towards it slowly being drawn in, closer and closer… Jolteon and I suddenly hit the aqua-blue surface of the portal, and vanished.

I fell from the other side of the portal onto a glass hallway of some kind, with an infinite fall on either side. _"He has arrived," _a voice said before I blacked out…

I woke up with my Jolteon licking my ear. "What happened?" I thought out loud. _"You knocked your head," _someone said telepathically, _"You've been down for a few hours."_I looked around for the source of the voice, stopping when I saw the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. Then I saw Matthew, my arch nemesis. "Hi Josh," He said sarcastically, "Feeling _better_?" My hands clenched into fists as I remembered what had happened at the Trainer School. He had teased my Jolteon; said it was for girls. Then he sent out his Dugtrio and smirked. I told Jolteon to use Thunderbolt. It zapped down from the sky and safely travelled through Dugtrio. Now realised why he had smirked. It was a Ground-type, resistant to Electric-type Attacks. I remembered back further, when I'd seen him lose to a Hiker. He'd kicked and abused his Pokemon badly.

A roar brought me back to the present as Matthew charged towards me. I prepared myself for a blow to my chest as Matthew froze. _"Stop! Fighting is why Giratina was sent to the Distortion World!"_ We stopped fighting to listen. _"Matthew. You are to become the Pokemon you abused most. Piplup"_ "Piplup? I hate Piplup!" Matthew yelled as he shrunk and grew tiny blue wings and a yellow beak, before falling onto the ground in tears. "But why am I here?" I asked Arceus. _"Out of everyone in Sinnoh, you are best suited to helping Matthew. As a reward in advance, I'll give you a wish." _ I thought about it. "I want to be a Pokemorph to help Matthew." _"Good. That's what I knew you'd say." _Piplup walked up and tried to say something, but all that came out was '_Piplup! Piiiiiplup!' _"What's he saying?" I asked Arceus. _"He's saying sorry, and that he'd love your help and support. Now, Josh. There's one thing that you MUST do. Get to The Sinjoh Ruins." _"How do I use my powers?" "_Here you are." _I was surrounded by blue as I dropped to the ground. My Jolteon came over and I began to pet it, and Jolteon glowed blue and I did too. But I wasn't a Jolteon. I was, well… Me. Arceus stomped over. _"You can become Jolteon whenever you want, but you have to think really hard about it and you will become Jolteon. Try it." _ I felt inside myself and found Jolteon in a corner of my mind. A swirling blue fog surrounded me as I shrunk down onto all fours and grew pointy electric fur.


	2. Chapter 2 Twinleaf Town

CHAPTER 2: Twinleaf Town

Matt squealed and hid behind Arceus. _"It's all right," _Arceus said, reassuringly. _"Its just Josh." _Matt peeked his head around the corner. _"It's time for your journey through the Sinnoh and Johto regions. Goodbye Josh and Matt-lup!" "My name is Ma…"_ Matt squealed before he fell into the portal, with me next to him. It sure felt weird being a Pokemon.

The portal closed behind us as we fell into my front yard in Twinleaf Town. I never knew it was so muddy! Matt and me scrambled out and began to chat. _"So we're Pokemon," _Matt asked me quietly in his cute, squeaky voice. _"You're one, but I'm a Pokemorph. I can be a Pokemon or a human!"_ It started to rain. Matt began to dance. He is a Water-type Pokemon. A person with a big 'R' on their shirt walked past. _"Who was that?" _I asked. Matt shrugged. We wandered over to a building and peeked at the sign. 'Professor Rowan's Pokemon Lab' it read in bold red text. Then, I realized how cold the rain was. _"Come on! Lets go to my house!" _I suggested. _"No," _Matt replied, _"Your Mum wouldn't recognize you.__" "I have an idea," _I told Matt.

I walked out from behind the bush, wearing my clothes I'd 'borrowed' from my Mum's washing line. _"Ewww…" Matt squeaked. "Your Mum's clothes stink." _ "Firstly," I replied to Matt, "I can still understand you." He began to sweat. "Secondly," I continued, "They're my clothes." He gasped at the horrifying revelation. "Thirdly, I'm going inside, are you coming?" He followed in silence. As I knocked at the door, my Mum shouted out, "Coming!" She opened the door. "Hi Josh. Where've you been?" I had to make up an excuse- and quickly, too.


	3. Chapter 3 My House

CHAPTER 3: My House

I gave my Mum the excuse. "I woke up early and went down to Route 201 to catch some Pokemon. I found this Piplup in the bushes and caught it." _"But you're not my trainer! We're equals!" _"Aww, it's so cute! It's playing with Jolteon!" My Mum gushed. Matt and me had some food- him berries, which he loves the taste of, and me, delicious sausages. After that we went to my room upstairs. _"We'd better get going," _Matt remarked. "Why?" I asked. _"The Sinjoh Ruins. We've got to get there." _Matt finished. "Let's stay here. It's dark and Hoothoot get pretty mad when something disturbs them." I replied. _"It is?" _He trundled over to the window and jumped to see over the windowsill. _"Okay, but just one night." _They both fell to sleep quickly.

Matt's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Shadows were clustered all over the room. I was pretty scared, what with being the height of a child's doll. Josh was asleep, still gigantic, muttering about Jolteon. I looked around the room until I heard the words 'Matt' and 'Piplup' before he moved onto mumbling about Lake Verity and Training. I was so tired I slipped back to sleep.

Josh's POV

I woke up to the sound of Starlies and Staravias chirping. I yawned as Matt's faint voice became audible. _"…You lazy bum! Wake up!" _"I heard that, Matt." I said groggily. Then I heard my PC beep. I had a new message. I stumbled over and checked it. It read:

Hi Josh! It's Professor Rowan here, and I just need you to come to Lake Verity and meet my new assistant Lyra, who comes from the Johto Region, who's helping me revise the Pokedex from 493 down to 210, or even better, 150! And have your 'I just beat the Champion' face, not the 'I'm really tired and moody' face that you scared Dawn off with. So… er… Just come up here soon!

Regards, Professor Owan, I mean, Rowan.

While I read this, Matt was happily munching on Rare Candies from my bag. While looking at my Trainer Case. Matt said with his face stuffed full of Rare Candies, _"I feel good! I'm full of energy! Hey, I learnt a new move! I'm going to try it out!" _Bubbles spouted from Matt's mouth. _"Agghhh! I'm either using Bubble or I've got PokeRabies" _Matt screamed. "No, it's definitely Bubble." I picked up Matt and put him on the front step. "Mum! I'm going to Lake Verity and then go to other towns, cities and lakes in Sinnoh!" I shouted. "OK!" She replied. "Just be back to visit!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Romance at Lake Verity

CHAPTER 4: The Romance at Lake Verity

Matt and me trudged through the grass, glad of our Repel that we'd sprayed all over each other. Then it ran out and we began to tiptoe carefully through the long grass, as to not wake up a Starly. But Matt accidentally stepped on a twig and a Starly rushed over. Matt trembled and ran behind Jolteon and me. "Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon complied, and the Starly dropped from midair, black and smoking. Before it could run away, I touched it. Now I could become a Starly! _"Being a Pokemorph looks pretty neat." _Matt said.

Eventually, we reached Lake Verity. Professor Rowan ran up to us and shook hands with me, and also gave Matt and Jolteon a pat on the head. "Hello Josh. Meet Lyra. Lyra stepped out from behind Professor Rowan. She wore a large white cap with long brown hair underneath, poking out at the sides with a red shirt and blue denim skirt. Over one shoulder was slung a bag with a Pokegear clipped onto the outside. "Hi," She said with more confidence than a Donphan fighting a Magikarp, "Who are you?" God, she was pretty… No, you idiot! Respond! "My name's Josh!" So pretty… Snap out of it! I blushed. "I bet you and Lyra will get along fantastically," said Professor Rowan with a giggle. "Murkrow…" She pondered. "Should it be in the revised Pokedex?" Pondering made her look hotter. _"She's talking to you! Wake up!" _Jolteon zapped at me. "Yeah." I responded while thinking about her. "…I question whether Magikarp should be in the revised Pokedex," She continued, "What do you think?" _"Hey, she's talking to you!" _Matt shouted at me while spraying water into my face. "Yeah," I said absent-mindedly. "Thanks for your opinion!" She said with a tremendously quiet-yet-audible giggle. She and Professor Rowan began walking to the exit. Professor Rowan made it, but before Lyra could, a flock of Starlies knocked Lyra over and began pecking from all directions. "Help!" She yelled, awakening me from my nice daydreams. I instantly turned into a Starly without thinking about it and squawked out _"Leave her alone! She can't get her Pokemon out!" _The other Starlies scattered in other directions. I felt myself become Josh again. I picked up my clothes from the ground and ran behind a bush to change. I stepped out from behind the bush as Lyra began to get up and as Prof. Rowan entered the clearing. "Lyra! Are you OK?" He rushed over to Lyra. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just fell over. Catch you at the lab!" After Prof. Rowan left the clearing, she winked at me and said "The secret's safe with me Josh," before running over and giving me a hug. "Thanks." She said to me before running off to catch up with Prof. Rowan. _"Eww." _Matt said to me. "Shut up… She's hot, OK?"_ "Eww." _Matt repeated.


	5. Chapter 5  Jublife changes everything

**Chapter 5: Jublife City Changes Everything**

"Yes!" I said quite loudly to everybody in my team. "were here"

After a long journey and quite a lot of stopovers we were here. Jublife city. Just as I was about to go to the Dept. Store Someone crashed into the back of me. "Ouch" I said painfully, then turning around to see who it was.

"Lyra?" I said with a Surprise. " what are you doing here? "

"So I take that you haven't heard" Said Lyra surprised, somehow... "What" I said taking into account that I had her distressed. _"yeah what wrong?"_Said Matt with a grin.

"Team Rocket and Team Galactic have joined forces as Team Alpha and taken over Jublife City..." Lyra said shallowly " But who's gonna stop them?" I said with a worry. "no one can their taking hostages" Lyra said.

"No Josh!" Said Lyra "Were Not going to". Lyra saw the determination in my eyes. "OK then" She said reluctantly "what's the plan?"

"Let's Go!" Running though the door of the department store. Inside was crawling with Team Alpha grunts. We went though the mob with Lyra and I. But as we were In the middle of them all, Our badly fitting Team Alpha clothes fell of us exposing ourselves. A boss was on the first floor and had us tied up in the Jublife city jail.

**Lyra's POV**

I've just received terrible news from a scientist in the hallways were going to be turned into Pokemon. I told Josh the news and he said he didn't have anything to worry about, Because he's a PokeMorph and Stuff like that and he'll just trick them by turning into a Jolteon. But I have something to worry about because the gas will turn us into the Pokemon we care about the most. And that's my Marril.

Oh no the gas is being deployed and I'm turning into a Marril. I already see Josh as a Jolteon. Ahhhhh I'm A Marril completely now. I'm I tears and screaming as they put us in a white cramped booth and get a beautifly to use sleep powder on me as we all fall aslea...


	6. Chapter 6 Lyra's Dream

CHAPTER 6: Lyra's Dream

Lyra woke up. At least, that's what she thought had happened. She gazed at the glass tiles that were the floor, through which she saw an abyss, which stretched endlessly into a void. As she struggled to her feet, slowly but surely she began to make out a Pokemon at the end of the room. It had several rubies adorning its crest, and golden roots grew outwards from its body. Her vision began to clear. "Arceus?" she gasped. Arceus explained the current situation to Lyra. "Oh. So I'll be a Pokemorph too?" Arceus looked away. _"Ummm…" _was his only response. "But if Josh and me don't have anything in common, we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend!" _"You WILL be a Pokemorph. However..." _"'However' what?" I growled impatiently. _"Turning Matt into a Piplup really wasted my energy; and then, I had to turn Josh into a 'Morph! I've been sitting here for days getting my 'Strength' back. Anyway, you'll be a Pokemorph too, but not really as powerful." _I began to get really furious as my hands clenched into fists. _"Okay... On with the transformation!" _Arceus closed his eyes as the jewels on either side of his body glowed a neon green colour. A green fog swirled around me as the outside world was obscured by the aforementioned fog. I slowly began to shrink as I began to awake from my sleep.

Josh's POV

My alarm clock started to go off with its annoying "PIP! PIP! PIP!" noise. I reached across and gave it a good whack on the snooze button. Dreams are sometimes extremely odd- my alarm clock kept on going. I had whacked it five times when... Matt squealed into my ear and woke me up abruptly. Boy, did Matt look mad. "Matt!" I yelled, "I'm so sorry...", but what came out was the quick screech of a Jolteon cry as I began to become human. But before I could finish my transformation, Matt had started evolving into Prinplup. 30 seconds later, the evolution was complete. Prinplup roared as it charged angrily at me! I looked at a Marill that had probably wandered towards the sound of our brutal battle. _"Hi Josh." _the Marill squeaked. Matt stopped charging his Water Gun attack as we both nearly fell over due to shock. _ "Josh, it's me, Lyra! I'm a Pokemorph too!" _After she had squeaked those words, she darted behind the Team Alpha desk with her clothes. After she'd morphed back and fully-clothed herself, she had a quick glance at the Team Galactic uniforms. She shuddered. "So 2006..." She got up and walked into the main lobby.

"Lyra!" I called. _"Come on!" _Matt yelled. Lyra dashed over to where we were and asked a question. "What is it?" I pointed at the sign on the wall. 'Team Alpha Pokemon Move → TM Lab.' We wandered down the corridor until we reached a door that slid upwards, revealing a white walled lab full of caged Pokemon. TMs were going through a laser which overwrote the original data. We all saw a red button marked 'Emergency Pokemon Release'. I scrambled for it and hammered at the button. The cages swung open and all of the Pokemon ran, flew or dug away. Except for one cute little Abra, which promptly teleported, engulfing us all in the spacial displacement.

EVIL GLADIATOR vs JOSH AND TEAM SEGMENT 1

Josh: "Hey you can't do this!"

Gladiator: "I can, and I will. I could have killed you off already!"

(PokeSkyper is now reaching into the lolly sock sitting on the desk. He is getting slapped by Gladiator repeatedly as he gorges on more lollies)

Josh: "But our journey has only just begun!"

Gladiator: Falling rock!

(Falling rock spawned above Josh due to the power of the ancient, coffee-stained keyboard)

PokeSkyper: Darn English keyboards carnt type properly!;

(Josh screamed before the rock squashed his head flat)

Matt: _"Now I'll never be human again!" _(Bursts into tears)

(PokeSkyper roars as he spear tackles Gladiator's chest)

Gladiator: "Urk! Fall... ing r... ock!"

(Matt was squished)

PokeSkyper: "Bring him back, you murderous author you!

Gladiator: "Okay, I'll edit it!"

(Taps on numerous keyboard buttons)

Gladiator: Even bigger falling rock! LOL!

(PokeSkyper pulls out iPad Gen2 and starts tapping at the screen, logging onto Fan Fiction and uploading a replacement document.)

Time-line corrupted! Gladiator ceased to exist!


	7. Chapter 7 The Eterna forest

Chapter 7: The Eterna Forest

"_Waaagh!" _Matt screeched as he fell face-down onto the floor. Josh was unconscious, which was _really _great! I stepped over to Josh and felt for a pulse. The pulse was there, and it was beating normally. I got up and observed my surroundings. We were deep in a forest somewhere, with no hope of finding our way back. I silently cursed myself for not buying a town map. I hastily checked my Pokegear 'NO SIGNAL AVAILABLE. YOU MUST BE REALLY LOST.' "That was helpful." I grumbled as I placed it back into my bag. Matt half waddled, half stomped over to me and began to talk. _"I found a..." _ Matt was interrupted by Jolteon falling from the portal and landing on it's feet. _"Anyway, I found a sign over there."_ Matt pointed at what seemed to be a Trainer Tips sign. "How unhelpful of the Nintendo Sign Department. ANYWAY, WHAT IS THE 'B' BUTTON?"

What the sign read was: _"TRAINER TIPS! The Eterna Forest is full of pointless Pokemon to catch and train and evolve! Oh, yes, I almost forgot, SEE NEXT SIGN FOR CONTINUED INFORMATION!" _We looked around the clearing and noticed that the second sign was 30cm from the first._ "Eterna City is North you dimwit! Not this way!-_The negative sign painter from Nintendo Sign Department._" _I proceeded to slap myself over the face. I slumped to the ground and tried to knock myself out; but it was to no avail. Humans can't knock themselves out, I concluded with a sigh. I got up and decided to wake up Josh. I shook him and yelled into his ears loudly but he wouldn't, or couldn't. Just then, some voices passed by the clearing. I burst through the line of trees and shouted out to them. "Help! My friend is unconscious!" One of them turned and ran over. The others followed him. "My name is Brock and I went and studied medicine." A young boy came up, wearing a cap that looked like it was from 2004 or the 1980s. "Brock, what's up?" He asked, ruffling Pikachu's fur. "They've got a friend who has been knocked out, Ash. Your rematch with Gardenia can wait until after this." Brock replied solemnly. "He's through those trees," I said, pointing at the line of trees. "He needs help." "Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu cried in a determined voice, which meant "I'll have a look around." He burst through the trees on the other side and saw a person lying on the ground. Before Pikachu's eyes, he turned into a Jolteon and back again.

Pikachu burst back through the trees and yelled out an urgent cry for help, while pointing at the trees. "Come on!" Ash yelled as we followed him. I burst into the clearing once more to see Matt sitting by Josh. _"I'll guess you got help then?" _He smiled. Brock leaned over Josh and felt his pulse. "He's fine, but he might need an Awakening!" Ash passed him an Awakening, which had, in huge text, "DO NOT FEED TO PEOPLE." "Actually," said Brock, "Panadol will do fine." "Here!" said Ash, passing the Panadol. "How will I explain this to Dawn; She hates having TWO other people in the team, let alone 5." Brock muttered. Josh spluttered as the medicine went down his throat. His eyes flickered open. "That tasted horrible!Water..." "Here," I gave him his green water bottle. He drank a lot of water, and then got up. "Who are they?" he asked me. "Ash and Brock," I said. "You know them, you watched them on TV when they beat the League." "No," he said. "I know Ash and Brock. But... who are they?" We all heard the next few lines... "Prepare for trouble, and make it double..."

EVIL GLADIATOR vs JOSH AND TEAM SEGMENT 2

Gladiator: "So I'm stuck outside of time."

Fan Fiction Server 101: "Affirmative."

(Gladiator taps on keyboard.)

GLADIATOR: "Hello world, I'm back!"

(Meanwhile, PokeSkyper, Josh, Lyra, Ash, Matt and Brock are all having a picnic)

Matt: _"DSis are awesome!"_

PokeSkyper: "I own an Xbox 360!"

Josh: "Two camels in a tiny car!"

(If you want more info on 2 Camels in a Tiny Car, go to my Youtube channel PokeSkype and it will be under my Favourites List.)

Ash: "DSis are crap and so are Xbox 360s. My failing anime series needs viewers! Go and buy a TV!"

Gladiator: God-damn it, you guys. I've told you guys a trillion times, don't argue or..."

PokeSkyper: "You again? You're a n00b and you will be pwned for this!

Gladiator: "Where was I again? Oh, yes. Really really really earth-shatteringly big falling rock.

(A really really really earth-shatteringly big falling rock appeared over the top of them all.)

PokeSkyper: "Hey! Where'd my iPad go?"

Gladiator: "Duh, I used the ancient, coffee-stained keyboard to transport it through space!

PokeSkyper: "I think you forgot my MP3 player." (Overwrites chapter AGAIN.)

SOMEWHERE IN NOWHERENESS... LOL...

Gladiator: "You guys suck, you know!"


	8. Chapter 8 Captured

Chapter 8: Captured!

Ash and Brock turned around and groaned. "Jesse!" "James!" "Meowth! Dat's Right!" Wobuffet opened it's mouth and James shut it again. "I told you not to ruin our intro!" "Mime! Mime! Miiiime!" Jesse bashed it on the head. "Not you either!" she cursed angrily. Meowth pulled a remote control from behind his back. "How does he do that?" I asked Ash. He shrugged. A giant Groudon dug out of the earth beneath our feet and promptly roared in anger. "Another mecha?" asked Brock. Meowth nodded. "Don't you just love my mechas?" He jabbed a button on the remote. "A personal favourite! RoboGroudon, use Earthquake!" The RoboGroudon began to vibrate. A huge earthquake swept through the forest, causing everyone to drop their Pokeballs. Before we could pick them up, the Groudon began to suck Pokemon and Pokeballs into it's mouth. "Pikachu!" Ash screamed as it was pulled into RoboGroudon's mouth. "Matt!" I yelled in fear and fury as Meowth pressed a second button. RoboGroudon's mouth opened wider. Me, Ash and Brock managed to grab onto trees, as did Jesse and James, however, Meowth and Lyra could not find a tree fast enough. They both began to hurtle towards RoboGroudon's mouth as Meowth let go of the remote control. He latched onto a tree as Lyra flew straight into RoboGroudon's mouth. "You'll have to use Manual Control! The hatch is at the opposite end to the mouth!" Meowth screamed urgently at Jesse and James. My hands into fists, which, in turn, became paws. My ears lengthened as I grew yellow, spiky fur and shrank down onto all fours. My feet barely touched the ground as I made it into the control room. There were steering controls and many buttons, which were all grey to Jolteon eyes. I jabbed one that was labelled 'Stop Concentrated Vacuum'. The vacuum stopped. I reached for another button which was conveniently labelled 'Release Pokemon Canister. I pressed it and a pod rocketed out of a now-open escape hatch. Jesse and James walked into the cockpit, enraged from their plan being foiled. Jesse started poking random buttons, ignoring the labels, which included a button marked 'Self Destruct'. As the mecha began it's self-destruct countdown, I leapt out of the cockpit. Far beyond the horizon, three figures screamed out in unison to no-one in particular, "We're blasting off again!" before the third figure yelled "Meowth! Dat's bad!"

We'd made it! Eterna City loomed ahead, with bright lights and luxury hotels. "Come on everyone!" Lyra shouted at us as we stepped onto the familiar gravel of Eterna City. The routes were getting longer as we travelled further north. A person ran towards us at exceptional speeds, stopping a few centimetres from my face. "Are you members of Team Alpha?" Me, Lyra, Ash and Brock all looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "No!" I said, stifling a laugh. "But we did meet some of their goons... Jesse, James and Meowth." "Oh." was all he could muster as Brock crawled around the ground with tears of laughter in his eyes. "Anyway... My name's Looker, I'm a globetrotting elite of the Pokemon Police Department. I kicked Team Galactic's butts last year, but there are traces of residual energy at the base." He continued. "_Hey! We could check it out!" _suggested Matt in Prinplup voice. I relayed his comment to Looker. He grinned. "If you're going to do that, I'll give you a free hotel room. Deal?" "Sure!" Lyra exclaimed before anyone could stop her. "Good." Looker smiled.

A few minutes later, we had arrived at the hotel room. "Ahhh, a place to sleep." Brock said as he collapsed onto the comfy, springy bed. Meanwhile, Jesse and James, in their torn Team Alpha uniforms were being sternly lectured on the value of Team Alpha's money. "Meowth builds those mechas, but they always are destroyed by ten year-old kids!" Gamma complained. "Firstly, they're fifteen year-old kids." James corrected. "I don't care!" Gamma screeched as he rammed his fist into the desk. "Secondly, one can turn into a Jolteon." Jesse finished. Gamma froze, before raising his finger to his lips. "Get me that boy, and you'll be promoted into Team Alpha Admin." Jesse and James turned to face each other and smiled.

Characters based on:

Lyra- Female Player Character HG/SS

Josh- Based on PokeSkype

Matt- Based on PokeSkype's Enemies

Brock- Based on ANIME BROCK, not GAME BROCK!

Ash- Anime

Gamma- A Giovanni Duplicate

Chapter 9 is... Luxury Ball


	9. Chapter 9 Luxury Ball

Chapter 9: Luxury Ball

Everyone had gone to sleep as I opened my eyes. I scanned the room, to check if I was right. I was. I slowly rose from my bed and began to tiptoe towards my bag. I reached into the Pokeball pocket. Where was it? Matt turned over in his sleep and stopped snoring. My heart skipped a beat, but, luckily, Matt began to snore again. I wiped my sweaty forehead and sighed in relief as I grabbed the Luxury Ball that my mother had bought for my 13th birthday. Jeez, it had been there that long already? I pressed the button and threw it at Matt. The Luxury Ball shuddered and spun on its axis before my Poketch alerted me that I'd caught Matt. I got back into bed and instantly fell asleep.

MATT'S POV

I yawned, stretched my wings and got up from my sleep. I half-jumped, half-glided out of my PokeBed. I looked around, stopping when I noticed the note on my bed. It read:

"Went out." -Josh and Lyra.

"Eh, that's reasonable." I spotted his bag lying beside his bed. "Hmm... This is too good an opportunity to see if he's downloaded any good games recently..." I took out the laptop and struggled to press the power button with my flippers. Finally, I did it and the computer began to boot up. It flashed up with a Pokeball, which opened to reveal the word 'jOS 4.2; Welcome User! Press 'Enter' to enter.' "Idiot proof, but not flipper proof!" I tapped the enter button. The menu popped up. 'Press 'R' for recent activity. Press 'D' for downloads. Press 'P' for... Oh forget about it, you made the system Josh, just click on a button.' I tried to tap the D key, but, because the keys were too small for my flippers, I accidentally pressed 'R'. A new window slid onto the screen. 'Josh caught a new Pokemon! Time: 12:15 PM last night. Plug in Pokedex and click here to see which!' I waddled over to Josh's bag and grabbed the Pokedex, before returning to his laptop. I plugged the adapter cable in and clicked the link. 'Identifying...' the screen told me in green letters. A minute later it beeped. 'Pokemon identified!

Species: Prinplup

Gender: Male

Nickname: Matt

I gasped. Josh wouldn't have! He couldn't have! "No!" I screamed to the world. Dawn came in. (She'd arrived in the evening yesterday) "What's wrong Matt?" She asked kindly. "Josh captured me!" I replied, but she only heard "Prin! Prin! Plu! Prin! Plup, plup!" Realising that this was going nowhere, I pointed at the screen. She bent down to have a closer look. "I'm gonna call him right now!" She said, picking up her Pokegear. She scrolled through the list of names, eventually tapping Josh's name. She walked off to her room and had a stern conversation with Josh. She came out a while later, and told me what Josh had said. "He admitted to it, alright, but he had a question; what were you doing on his laptop anyway?" There was an uneasy silence. "I was checking for downloaded games." I admitted as Dawn relayed that into the phone. "He said one last thing: He's forgiven you, and said you can kill him when he gets back."

JOSH'S POV

I put down the phone. "So, what was it?" Lyra asked. "Nothing." I said evasively. "Just a telemarketer." "Oh." Replied Lyra. "What was the product?" Ah, I needed an excuse. Again. "Well," I began, avoiding Lyra's eyes. "He was surveying interest in those Master Balls that are coming out in a few months." "Were you interested?" "You betcha I was!" Lyra locked eyes with me. "You're lying, Josh." I gulped. "Telemarketers are _never_ interesting." I stood up. "Thanks for the Pokegear, Lyra. It was a great birthday present." I said to Lyra for the trillionth time. "Quit changing the subject! What've you done?" I sighed and told her. "Hey, Josh, it doesn't matter. I still love you." She told me when I finished. I leaned forward and kissed her. I leaned back again after a few seconds, and suddenly, everyone in the restaurant was looking at me, even the waitresses. I turned bright red and ran outside. I ran without looking, so, after just a few seconds, I had careered into a statue. It just wasn't my day. In an attempt to blend in, I looked at the plate. It was worn away completely, and I couldn't read it. A man stopped beside me. "At least you could read the sign a few years ago." He said. Suddenly, the scene repeated itself. The same man stopped beside me again. "At least you could read the sign a few years ago." I then found myself around the corner. I'd walked over here, but... It didn't feel like I had. I turned around to see Jesse, James and Meowth. I braced myself for their repetitive motto. It never came. A man in his early thirties stepped between Jesse and James. The A on his shirt was a gleaming gold colour. "My name's Gamma, head of the Time/Space Manipulation Project. Our replay of the timeline was successful, as you saw. Now, apparently you can turn into a Pokemon." Two Team Alpha Grunts pulled Lyra round the corner. Gamma sent out his Magmortar. "Do anything stupid, and your lady-friend gets burnt by Flamethrower." This was a big dilemma.


	10. Chapter 10! Confronting Matt!

Chapter 10: Confronting Matt

I was furious, and a nerve snapped. I morphed into Jolteon and roared in anger. I then proceeded to use thunder on Jesse, James and Meowth. Gamma jumped out of the way of the blast while Lyra broke free of the Grunts. In the ensuing chaos, I bolted with Lyra. The Grunts prepared to follow us, but Gamma stopped them. "No. Let them come to us."

By now, we were in the main street. Team Alpha weren't going to do anything in public, so we were safe, it also helped that we didn't look suspicious, it just looked like a girl and her Jolteon. I ran behind a skip bin and morphed back. As we walked along, Lyra began to speak. "Josh, I think that they're going to try again. And I don't think it'll be long before that happens." We finally reached the hotel. Looker was waiting at the door. "Heard you had some Alpha trouble." He remarked. I waved him aside and walked straight into the room. Matt was there, reading a book called 'The Wonderful World of Piplup, Prinplup and Empoleon.' I walked over to my bed, where Matt was perched, and reached into the Pokeball compartment of my bag. I pulled out my belt, with my caught Pokemon on it, in their Pokeballs. I raised the Luxury Ball and tapped Matt on the shoulder. "Do you want to live as my Pokemon?" Matt put down his book and put his flipper onto my arm. "I'm okay with it." He replied. "It was for your safety, Matt." He grinned, and I smiled too. "Good enough reason." After a few minutes of hugging (in a friendly way), Matt's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry!" he moaned at me. "Let's go to the restaurant downstairs." "Fine," I agreed. "But only if Lyra comes too." I yelled her name a few times before she came. "What is it?" She groaned. "I really want some sleep!" Matt's eyes and my eyes glanced at Lyra as we stepped into the corridor. Lyra began to chase us down the corridor, but by the time she had made it halfway to the lift, the lift doors were already shut. "That was close!" Matt giggled. "She'll be your ex by tomorrow! She's been pwnd big time!" We exited at the restaurant, and went to order our meals. I ordered a hamburger and a Lemonade for myself, which cost 3000 PokeDollars, and that was with the Champion Discount, and I ordered twenty Oran berries for Matt, with a side of Fresh Water, with a shot of PP Up juice. I used Eftpos to pay for Matt's meal and mine as well. "That was 4500 bucks?" Matt said, in pure astonishment. "And you didn't care?" I passed him the receipt and told him to check the balance. His eyes widened. "5 million bucks?" He squealed in a squeakier voice than normal. "Yes! It's awesome!" The meals arrived, and we ate like crazy. My stomach began to ache, but I ignored the pain, because the food was so good. I yawned. "Come on Matt. I'm getting sleepy." No response. "Matt?" I looked at him as his face fell onto his plate. I yawned again and sent him back into his Pokeball. When I got back, Lyra was reading. She must have heard me come in, because she put her book down. "Josh, I know you've been to the restaurant downstairs, so you should go for a walk to burn off those extra calories," I groaned. "And you can start by taking the STAIRS, not the LIFT," I groaned again. "And, to make sure that you do it..." I braced myself for the imminent attack. Then, as she was completely oblivious to my thoughts, she continued. "I'm coming too." I groaned, before realising that it was also so we could have a romantic walk.

The stairs were evil. One flight of steps has never been this long. But, somehow, no matter how fast I moved, Lyra was always still ahead. Finally, we were outside, and I mustered enough strength to get to the outskirts of the Eterna forest. I totally zonked out due to boredom and just kept running. My mind awoke after a nice rest to find myself in a clearing with Lyra. Everything flashed white for an instant as I drifted back to when I was eleven. Team Alpha had stormed the Trainer's School, and were looking for me. I had crouched in a cupboard for hours, when Matt opened the door. "He's here!" Matt had shouted. Then, I had blacked out. I had then found myself bound and gagged, staring at a fifteen year old with black hair... Lyra's voice brought me back to the present. "Josh! Look!" There was a giant portal there, blue and rippling, like the surface of water. Lyra put her hand in. "It's just like water!" She yelled, before her whole body was pulled through. "Lyra!" I screamed as I dived, head first, into the portal. I flew through the other side, knocking Lyra to the ground. "Get off!" She screamed, pushing me off. Then she looked around. "Is this clearing bigger?" I got up and looked around as well. "It does look bigger," I agreed. "About the same size that it was a few years ago." We walked into another clearing, which had a playground and a path back to Eterna. I looked through the sea of faces, until I saw something that made my blood chill. "Ali..." I whispered to myself. Lyra turned to me. "Who's Ali?" I sighed and explained. "He went to Trainer school with me, but he left halfway through the second term. His Dad had got a promotion, and they needed to live in Hearthome..." I suddenly clicked. "The trees..." I murmured, slapping myself. I turned back to Lyra. "What do trees do when they have water and sunlight?" Lyra stared at me. "They grow of course! Why did you ask?" "What if trees could grow in reverse?" "Impossible! The area would get bigger, not smaller..." Lyra clicked. "We've gone back in time!" she yelled. We began to run, but when we got there, the portal was gone.

Chapter 11- Returning Memories


	11. Chapter 11 Returning Memories

Chapter 11- Returning Memories

The portal was gone, so we rushed back to the playground, and then along the path to Eterna. The Trainer's School was up ahead, looming over us ominously, blocking out the sun. Then, suddenly, I heard muffled cries from a patch of forest nearby. I made my way over to the bush and there my younger self was, surrounded by Team Alpha Grunts and their assortment of Pokemon, most of whom were Voltorbs. An Electrode was repeatedly using Thunderbolt on my younger self. "Give in to Team Alpha, unless you like excruciating pain!" the person in control of the Electrode announced triumphantly to my younger self. He turned to me, and began to panic. "How did you get here?" He began to panic even more, as a bead of sweat exploded upon impact with the ground. "Use your Pokemon's best moves, and annihilate him!" Half the Pokemon turned to me, half of them turned to my younger self. He groaned loudly. "The older one, you fools!" He shouted, causing the Pokemon to instantly snap into position, facing me. A whole array of attacks blasted at me. As they hit, Lyra walked into the clearing. She screamed as I hit the ground. The world began to blur, then slowly darken as Lyra came close and kissed me. With the last strength I had, I whispered to Lyra, "Send out... My..." I began to fall into the darkness... "Pokemon..."

Lyra's POV

I pulled Josh's Pokeballs from his belt. I would've never normally done something like this, but it was his dying wish. I threw the Pokeballs into the air, and I was literally blown away. Giratina, Dialga and Palkia crashed to the ground, roaring and snarling, as Matt and Jolteon landed, the former running straight back to Lyra. Giratina vanished into darkness, appearing a second later to ambush five Voltorbs simultaneously. Dialga roared, and ten Grunts and their Pokemon vanished, just before Palkia screeched into the sky and caused five grunts to be teleported into nearby trees, while Jolteon used Discharge on the rest of them. A few seconds later, Gamma stood there, gazing around at the mess Josh's Pokemon had caused. He gazed around rapidly for an exit, recalled his Electrode and ran away. I could only weep with Matt.

Lucario's POV

I scurried through the brush towards the strange aura I had felt earlier. As I got closer to my destination, the aura disappeared, but then it reappeared. I began to run, to get to the aura quicker. I saw a person lying on the ground, and a girl crying beside him. But this must have been a really odd day, because the aura was emanating from the dead body, never decreasing, but actually increasing. I decided to discover his personality before I healed him...

"_I'm Josh, a Pokemon champion! I've beaten the leagues of every region, except Unova, boat tickets are way too expensive to go there. I've got heaps of friends! Lyra, my girlfriend, is beautifully intelligent, and she's also a Pokemorph, like myself. Matt... Where do I start? He bullied me in Years 3-7, then it continued into and through high school. Arceus summoned Matt and I to the Hall of Origin, to send us on a quest to save Matt from himself, which involved turning Matt into a Piplup..."_

I stopped reading, because Josh deserved to live, not die. I leapt through the bushes, and did something I'd never done before... I used the healing touch, and Josh instantly responded by opening his eyes and beginning to breathe shallowly. I felt myself drop to the ground in pain, caused by my exhaustion.

Josh's POV

I felt my heavy eyelids begin to open again, felt my hands become warm again, from being cold, clammy and stiff. I got up, just as Lyra looked up from the Lucario. She stopped crying and began to run towards me. "Hey! Isn't anyone going to help me?" Lyra and I both groaned as we realised that, with younger Josh's gag off, he would never ever shut up. "Palkia! Spacial Rend!" Younger Josh was gone, back to the Trainer's School for another year. I grinned as Lyra gave me a giant bearhug. Dialga roared, and I found a need to vomit because of the crazy rainbow colours and the spiralling vortexes that appeared when Dialga roared. I found myself, along with Lyra, Matt and my Pokemon, in the hotel room, with Dawn and Brock looking from either side of the sofa, at us. "Wow... I feel drunk..." I heard my Jolteon groan. Everyone's attention was on Jolteon now. When I say everyone, I don't mean Dawn, Ash and Brock, because they can't hear Pokemon speak. "Who are you," I asked Jolteon in Pokemon language. "I mean, you've never talked to me before." Ash suddenly stepped from the toilet and screamed like a little girl. "Who left Palkia, Dialga and Giratina fighting in the bathroom!" I tried to ignore them, but I still turned bright red. I raised three of my five Pokeballs and recalled Giratina, Dialga and Palkia. "Goodnight..." My Jolteon, still discombobulated from Dialga's time travel, yawned at me before curling into a ball and falling asleep. I recalled Jolteon and stood up as Ash and Brock walked over to me. "We have an announcement..." Ash explained to me bluntly. "We're going to Kanto to, you know, beat the league." I pretended to be sad, but, I was glad that Lyra and I could have more time together.

Dawn and Ash were packing their bags the whole morning, while Brock casually watched 'The Oak and Rowan Hour' 50th anniversary marathon of all 493 episodes. At the moment, Professor Oak was rambling on about all the uses of Magikarp. The funny thing is though, Magikarp doesn't HAVE any proper uses, so this episode was pointless. Later in the afternoon, Brock began his mad rush to pack up all of his stuff. He eventually managed to pack all his stuff, and then, along with Ash and Dawn, said his goodbyes and left. Immediately after their departure, Lyra rushed at me with a brochure. "Hey, Josh! There's a dance to celebrate the Eternity Festival!" She smiled happily. "You want me to go with you?" I asked. She nodded. "My pleasure!" I exclaimed. Matt leapt into the air. "I'm coming too!" He squeaked. "Sure!" I said, zonked out due to an overload of joy. "I'm not sure," Lyra commented. "But he could go with me to look at dresses." "No!" Matt screamed to the world as Lyra took Matt's Pokeball.

Lyra's POV

I finally reached the Spend-A-Lot Mall, which looked like an old-world style castle- if you ignored all the light bulbs and neon signs. I instantly noticed a big billboard with a golden-retriever licking a gold bar, with a banner that read 'If you have lots of cash... Spend-A-Lot listens.' I stepped through the door, and into a chaotic confusion of light and noise. I inhaled deeply and began to whistle as I browsed through each and every clothes shop in the mall five times over, before finding a white, silky ballroom gown. I checked the price-tag and nearly fainted. 15,000! I could afford it! "It's beautiful." I exhaled. I glanced at Matt, who was perched on a conveniently placed bench. He waved his flippers at me. "I... I..." He stammered, before continuing. "I have no fashion sense, so don't bother asking me." I went to one of the change rooms, but Matt kept sneaking in and staring, eyes boggled, at me. The third time he did it, I recalled him. I eventually got it on, and it was amazing! It was exactly the right size, and I didn't trip over it when I walked! I sent out Marill, who gave a shrill cry that meant beautiful and leapt up and down. "Thanks." I replied as I recalled Marill and sent out Matt. He gaped and gasped. "Now I know why Josh likes you!" Taking that as a compliment, I recalled him. I got changed, paid for it and then sent out Matt. He followed me out of the store, but I felt like someone else was following me. Every so often, a twig snapped behind me, and whenever I looked back, something darted into the shadows. I began to run as the footsteps got closer to me, ducking into an alleyway. A shadow stepped into the alleyway. "It's me, Josh." the figure called out to me as they stepped forward. "Josh, it's you!" I exclaimed as I ran to hug him. "No, Lyra! It's a trap!" Matt called out to me urgently. As I came closer, I saw that 'he' was a girl. "Sweet dreams..." she whispered as she opened her bottle of perfume. I sniffed it and began to feel woozy...

Josh's POV

The 'Cash Barn Mall' was a very busy place, even though there were at least twenty shops already shut. The thing I wanted was a Tuxedo. Jolteon had suggested it earlier while I looked at cream white shirts that looked somehow sanitised compared to the outside world, so, of course, we went to all these other clothes shops like 'My Uh...' Finally I found one I liked, because, contrary to popular belief, not all Tuxedos look the same. It was black, with a black tie, and it was the only Tuxedo in my size, and I liked it, even though my Jolteon didn't. Finally, I'd bought it and was on my way back to the hotel. But, someone was following me. I spun around and yelled out "Who's there?" to the world. Silence, except for my heavy breathing. Suddenly, a ring of girls surrounded me, each and every one of them calling out "We LOVE you, Joshua Grey!" One stepped forward and sprayed some perfume into my face. I felt myself fall to sleep...

I groaned as a light was turned on and pushed closer to my face. I tried to move my arms, but they were tied behind my back. I suddenly realised that I'd been tied up. Again. "Let me free!" I tried to yell, but what came out was an unintelligible string of grunts, grumbles and groans. Damn gags! Where do they get them all? A girl's face appeared. "Hello Josh. I'll remove this gag, and I want you to tell your fan club all your interests and hobbies, okay?" I nodded and she removed the gag. "Let me go!" I screamed, causing her to put the gag back in, tilting the chair back slightly as she did it, bringing my bonds into contact with my belt. My arms had more movement already! "If you won't talk to us, then you will to your girlfriend!" Another light came on, revealing Lyra. "Or maybe your Jolteon? Or Prinplup?" More lights came on, revealing Matt and Jolteon. She then laughed manically before removing my gag and leaving, triple-locking the door after her. "I never knew I had a fan club." was all I could say. I rubbed my bonds against my belt once more and they came loose. "Yes!" I whispered to myself as I sent out Palkia. "Palkia! Dragon Claw these bonds!" Palkia obeyed, and soon Lyra, Matt and Jolteon were freed. Palkia then even tore down the door for us. "Thanks!" I said to Palkia, recalling it as well. We made it to the ladder out before anyone had even noticed. "How do we open the hatch?" I asked. Lyra pointed to a slot with a card in it. "It needs a four digit number as well." She explained, before studying her Pokegear intently. "J is 5, O is 6, S is 7 and H is 4." She muttered quietly. "Josh!" She called. "Yeah?" I replied. "The code is 5674." I tapped it in, and the hatch slid across, allowing us to climb to safety. We scaled the ladder, taking the card with us. I looked at my Pokegear. 5:00. An hour to get ready. Easy. Lyra looked at her Pokegear and gasped. "An hour to get ready? There's not enough time to get ready!" I groaned and began to run back to the hotel.

-Announcement from PokeSkype-

"If you liked our 200% bigger chapter, please R&R this story."

-Announcement from Gladiator-

"Old characters have left in this chapter, which may make Animé fans sad, but a new character is being introduced sometime in the next few chapters."


End file.
